Prior to the present invention, cycling footwear, although particularly adapted for engagement by the pedal and pedal cage have not been particularly well designed to accommodate the unique stresses placed upon the shoe during the entire pedal rotation. For example, the bicycle pedal is caused to rotate in a cyclical motion while propelling the bicycle. The entire motion consists of a downward thrust impressed upon the pedal surface by the sole of the shoe between the 12:00 and 6:00 positions and an upward thrust urged against the pedal cage by the cleat of the shoe between the 6:00 and 12:00 positions. It is this later half of the pedal cycle which has been grossly overlooked in the design of the present day cycling shoes resulting in certain dimensional losses which can be regained through the practice of the present invention.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a shoe primarily adapted for use in bicycling which is free from the disadvantage of prior art cycling shoes.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a shoe primarily adapted for use in bicycling wherein the upward thrust of the shoe during the pedaling cycle can cause the shoe to undergo dimensional deformation.
These and other objects of the present invention will be more fully appreciated when considering the following disclosure and appended drawing which illustrates the shoe of the present invention in functional engagement with a cycle pedal.